


The Cool Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is the cool friend who deals with all the extraness...





	The Cool Friend

"Honey, Sweetie, babe, my oblivious heartbreaker of a friend, my sweet cinnanon roll of innocence and extraness, the reason for mutible sexual awakenings. I love you, in a purely platontic way, but if you don't walk over to your fianee and get him to stop doing" waves a hand in the man's genral direction "that. I will have to do it and I will not be nice about it."

Yuuri blinks up at his friend having been in a slight melt down... before nodding sharply and hurrying off to deal with Viktor.

\---

Phichit stares at you "You're kind of terrorfying you know that right? I mean I have a tone of blackmail matrial but that... that was actually rather scary."

You smile and shrugs leaning on a wall "Who do you think always save you two when you convinced Yuuri to drink?" You rolls your eyes fondly watching as Viktor's 'show' is dismantalled and the couple are being sappy and romantic heading towards that ridiculous pink car.

"Call me if you need me to deal with that mess again. Yura has my number if you have lost it." You call over your shoulder.


End file.
